1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comparator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic circuit, a comparator has been used to make a comparison between two voltages. The comparator makes a comparison between two input voltages V1, V2 and generates an output signal denoting a result of the comparison. The output signal of general comparator becomes a first level (such as high level) when V1>V2 and a second level (such as low level) when V1<V2.